The Healing
by PageTurningPirate300
Summary: Draco is left alone in this world, forced to blend in with the muggles to live a normal life. But when someone from his past turns up in his world, it could lead to be everything he's been missing all of these years. First person, Draco's POV. Rated M for violence and sexual situations.


I lifted my glass slowly to my lips and let the cool liquid slide down my throat. I shut my eyes tight as I let the alcohol flow to my brain. I held my head low as I felt at the scruff on my chin. I had let myself go. I, Draco Malfoy, had let myself go. I was slouched over at one of the saddest bars in town, drinking for hours by myself. This was not an unusual thing for me. This was my everyday life.

After the war ended twelve years ago, I was shunned from the wizarding world. Even though I was just a child, the general society thought that I was the spawn of evil. My presence wasn't allowed in many wizarding shops and restaurants. I couldn't get a job anywhere. No women would even think of talking to me. So I left. I abandoned the world of magic and became the thing I was raised to hate: a muggle. I had a regular job, a small apartment, and a car. Whenever I felt stressed, I went to the gym or grabbed a drink. I was as utterly normal as any human being could be. I wasn't particularly unhappy with my life, just very alone.

This night was a very important night. While it didn't seem that way because of my general attitude and appearance, I was turning thirty. The big 3-0. It should have been one of the most important nights of my life. I always pictured myself celebrating this birthday with a loving wife and children. But no, this birthday was spent drinking alone. I brushed my hand through my unruly hair. The bartender set a dark pint in front of me.

"Drink up, sweetie. Thirty's not an easy one to go at alone," she was right.

"Thanks Helen," I let the liquid line my throat again. Just then the pounding of a heavy rain hit hard on the metal roof. I watched people dart around outside, looking for shelter. The streets of London became empty rather quickly as the rain continued, which created a crowd in the bar. Crowds usually didn't fare well for me since I'd left the wizarding world. I got up and made my way to my apartment. I held my jacket over my head as I ran the few blocks to my place. I was about 500 feet away when the rain finally slowed. I could see my door with the black numbers 42F blazoned on front. But there was something different about my stoop. The light above dangled but was not lit. As I moved closer, I noticed my door was open just a sliver. There was no sign of forced entry or damage. My heart immediately started racing. I knew that there was a wizard in my house. I didn't know who they were or what they wanted, but there was someone there. I pulled my wand from my pocket and held it close to my chest. I hadn't used it in years and wasn't even sure what to do if faced with a magical danger. I slowly pushed the door open and stepped in the apartment.

"Hello?" I called out nervously. I looked around the living room and kitchen. Nothing looked as if it had been touched. "Hellooooooo," I called a bit louder. Still nothing. As I walked into my bedroom I heard a loud thump. I turned quickly to the corner and held my wand at the ready. There was a woman in the corner, kneeling down next to my bed.

"Get up!" I yelled, trying to sound brave and not terrified like I actually was. "Who are you, what do you want?"

"Lower your wand Draco, please," the woman was sobbing softly. Her voice was hoarse and wet. I could, however, hear a familiar tone.

"Who are you?" I said, less nervously. I reached for the light on the wall and flicked it on. The woman had her head buried in her knees, bushy hair hiding her face. I inched slowly closer. I wasn't sure whether to comfort this woman or ask her to leave. I knelt down about five feet from her on the ground, being careful not to get too close. Finally, she picked her head up slowly. The woman, sobbing softly in the corner, was Hermione Granger.


End file.
